Thanksgiving Romance
by Alvin-Brittany93
Summary: two Chipmunks who have known one another for years have suddenly realized their feelings for one another has changed. As the Thanksgiving break nears the feelings get stronger...will they tell one another before it destroys their friendship!Read and see
1. Chapter 1

Thanksgiving Romance

Ch 1

"Getting Ready"

Saturday morning Alvin's cell rang at 10:10AM. He was sitting up in his bed reading a comic book in silence. He read his caller ID and flipped it open.

"Hey love puddle I've been up for half an hour now. What's the matter? Sure I'd like to go over and watch a movie with you. Let me just get dressed and tell my father. See you in a bit. Bye Brittany."

She smiled and stared at her wall.

'Ok Alvie love you 2. Well I'll see you in a bit. Love you Alvie. Brittany out.'

She hung up her cell and got dressed and then she made her bed and got dressed. She went through her movies and picked out a few to watch with him. Back at the Seville house Alvin descended from the stairs and went to the closet to grab a jacket.

"Oh Dave I'm going by Brittany's to watch a few movies. Just call me when you want me to come home. Oh and my bed and my room is already clean. Bye Dave."

He ran out the door and walked toward Brittany's. As he walked toward her house he spotted Stephanie and her new boyfriend Gary. He just walked passed them and minded his own business. Stephanie saw him and yelled out.

"Oh do you regret dumping me now for that Brittany girl? Too bad for you I moved on! Oh too bad so sad!!"

He laughed.

"Good I'm glad you moved on, and so have I now leave me alone! I'm on my way over to Brittany's now Bye Stephanie and enjoy your new boyfriend!"

He turned the corner and came to their house. Brittany was at the door within a second. She greeted him with a kiss and smiled as she let him in and took his jacket off.

"What's the matter? You really seem upset; come on to my room everyone else is still asleep."

He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine just thinking that's all. Besides I bumped into Stephanie and her new man. It's alright I have you now and could care less she has someone else to be with. Anyway shall we? "

She smiled and they entered her room. He lay on her bed and she hit the DVD player on while she joined him on the bed and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her forehead gently and sighed as she snuggled up to him.

"Can you believe it? Thanksgiving is a week away already. I hope we don't get stuck going to Chicago to see Ms. Miller's cousin. I want to stay here and be with you. It's just so boring up there and my cell has no signal. Besides her younger cousins and so many of her teenage relatives try to get with me and Elle. What are you doing this year for Thanksgiving anyway?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"We have no idea really. I heard that my grandparents may be coming here this year instead of us going up there. I mean I can ask my father if you guys can come by our house so you don't have to go up there this year. When I go home later I'll call you and let you know alright love puddle."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He accepted without hesitation and ran his fingers through her auburn hair that lay across her shoulders so neat. Jeanette knocked on the door and they broke apart. Then Brittany looked up from Alvin's chest and asked.

"Yes Jeanette what is it? What's the matter?"

She entered and looked at them both.

"I think I might've fallen in love with Simon. Lately when his fans are all over him I noticed I get so angry! Oh hey Alvin I didn't see you come in. Simon told me you are having your grandparents coming in this year for Thanksgiving. I bet you're relieved you don't have to go up there this year? Anybody else coming in?"

He shrugged.

"No not that we know of, but Dave does have a big family. But you never know! So you have fallen in love with Simon? Why don't you tell him how you're feeling He'll listen though he's still hurt after Gillian cheated on him? But he's also single again; didn't he tell you?"

She shook her head.

"No he hasn't mentioned it to me. Besides we've been so wrapped up in studying for our tests coming up before Thanksgiving Break that we really don't talk much. Who am I kidding he'll never feel the same way about me that he felt for Gillian. He'll never feel the same way I do about him when he's by me; it's just hopeless! I'm going in my room to study now. Bye you two and Brittany the door stays open Ms. Miller just woke up."

Alvin looked at Brittany and shook his head.

"I wish there was something I can do for them. But Simon told me to stay out of it, and I just don't understand why he won't let me help him. I've been with you so long and went through the same thing he did with Gillian with my 1st girlfriend, and then Stephanie."

Brittany looked and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Alvin he doesn't want your help because of what happened with Gillian; you made him look like a fool in front of her. Then they got together and lasted a year. Then she turned around and cheated on him. This time you have to stay out of it! Alvin please just let him deal with it."

He sighed and held her tight as they watched the movie in silence. Around 6pm Alvin's cell rang and he answered.

"Hey Dave; oh dinner is ready. I'll be right there. Alvin out."

He hung up his cell and Brittany looked.

"Do you have to leave?"

He looked and smiled as he kissed her goodbye.

"Brittany I have to go home and eat my dinner. I'll see you tomorrow; love you see you tomorrow."

She smiled and kissed him back.

"Bye Alvin I love you see you tomorrow. Be careful walking home its dark. "

He smiled and responded.

"Yes Brittany I will be careful. I'm a big boy and can walk home by myself. Love you. Go on inside it's getting a little chilly."

Brittany waited until he disappeared down the street to their house and went back inside. Then she entered the living room and joined her sisters on the couch. Alvin arrived home and during dinner he asked.

"Hey Dave can the Chipettes and Ms. Miller come over for dinner this year? They have no where else to really go this year and I thought it would be nice to let them come over here. I mean we are having a lot of company and it'll give them a chance to meet our family."

Dave smiled and responded.

"Yes Alvin they can eat over here because we're not having company they changed their mind. After you eat your dinner call Brittany and let her know I said it's alright."

He smiled and ate his dinner in silence.

"Thanks Dave. By the way dinner is really good tonight."

When they were done eating Alvin took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Then he dried them and picked up his cell and dialed Brittany's. She was also eating dinner when it went off and recognized Alvin's ring tone.

'Hey Alvie; so what did your father say?'

She put her fork down and listened as he talked to her.

'Well our grandparents aren't coming over and you 4 are allowed to eat at our place this year. Just make sure it's ok with your stepmother.'

She looked and put him on hold.

"Oh Ms. Miller the boys invited us over for dinner. Please can we go there instead of going all the way to Chicago! We just came off a tour and I really don't want to travel anymore!"

Ms. Miller looked up and responded.

"Yes Brittany dear tell Alvin we'll be over there for dinner on Thanksgiving. After we eat I'll just call my cousin and tell her we have other plans. Oh and tell David I said thank you. Now eat your dinner it's getting cold."

She smiled and hugged her stepmother.

"Thank you Ms. Miller. I will let me just tell Alvin bye and goodnight."

She sat back down and responded.

'Ms. Miller said yes; and she also wants me to tell you to thank your father for inviting us over for Thanksgiving dinner! Love you Alvin I have to finish my dinner! Talk to you later Brittany out love you.'

He smiled and responded.

'Love you too Britt and my father said you're welcome. Talk to you later babe; my cell is dying. Bye Alvin out.'

He put his cell back in his pocket and headed to his room to listen to his music while he read his comic book in silence. Simon looked around and entered Alvin's room.

"Umm Alvin can I come in and talk to you please? Alvin?"

Alvin looked up from his comic book and lowered his stereo.

"Yea Simon what is it? What seems to be on your mind?"

He sat on Alvin's bed and sighed.

"Well lately I've been getting aggravated with all of Jeanette's fans all over her in school. Then I also give her boyfriend dirty looks when he holds her hand? I think I have fallen in love with Jeanette, but just can't seem to tell her how I feel. When we're together she makes me so happy and I know she's nothing like Gillian. Yet I'm afraid my heart will get broken again like with Gillian or she'll just reject me."

Alvin looked and responded.

"Simon that's not her boyfriend bro. That's Troy; she tutors him in math. If you'll pay close attention to her when he tries to grab her hand she jerks her hand away. Jeanette is single still. Why would you think she would break your heart like Gillian did? Wasn't her shoulder the one you cried on when Gillian cheated on you? Well wasn't it?"

He sighed.

"Yes Alvin but I am too scared to tell her how I feel and afraid she'll reject me if I do!"

He looked and stared at Simon.

"She won't reject you. Simon the girls are coming over for Thanksgiving; give it some thought and then decide on what you want to do. But I'm telling you don't wait too long or you just might miss the chance to finally land Jeanette in your arms. A few guys in our school like her and have intentions on asking her out…..so if you're going to make a move you better do it soon. Like I told you before if you need some help ask me I won't make the same stupid mistakes I did with Gillian or Juliet I promise! You are perfect for Jeanette and you know this!"

Simon looked and stared.

"Thanks Alvin I'll let you know what I'm going to do. Right now I'm going to lay down my head is pounding. "


	2. Chapter 2

Thanksgiving Romance

Ch 2

"A Friendship Growing Apart"

Thursday morning at school Alvin and Brittany walked hand in hand as they headed to class. Right behind them followed Eleanor and Theodore also hand in hand. Simon and Jeanette didn't even walk together. Instead he watched as she flirted with Troy and saw him kiss her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Oh bye Troy see you at lunch. Don't forget you have a study session with me this afternoon after school."

She ran after Simon and he just glared.

"Oh so when were you going to tell me you were seeing Troy? Can you not see he's using you for your fame and your brains Jean? Just don't talk to me since obviously you're occupied with your' study' sessions with that stupid jock!"

Alvin's mouth dropped as Simon pulled away from Jeanette as she tried to give him a hug. She ran after him and he just ignored her. Then she watched as he entered his class and paid no attention to her eyes starting to water. Brittany was also shocked when Simon avoided Jeanette.

"Alvin did your brother just blow off his best friend? Oh my goodness I have to go calm her down; she's really upset. Sorry about this but I'll see you at lunch love you Alvin."

He shook his head and looked at Theodore and Eleanor.

"Boy this is getting really bad! Simon is so into Jean that his jealousy is getting the best of him and he thinks avoiding Jeanette is the answer. Yet he's too blind to see he's breaking up their friendship instead of just coming out and telling her the truth already! Well guys sorry to cut you all short, but I have Gym 1st hour and need to get moving. See you in 2nd hour Theo. Bye Elle see you at lunch!"

Alvin arrived in the locker room and overheard Troy talking to the guys about Jeanette. As he dressed out his ears remained open though he was the locker behind Troy.

"After this afternoon I'll have Jeanette of the Chipettes in my arms and screaming out my name. Too bad that nerd Simon is so blind to see how dangerous I really am or he's be able to protect his precious best friend from my grasp! But this morning he paid no attention to her and just blew her off; now this is where I can move in and get her to be mine. Life is so good!

Alvin made himself known and glared dead at him.

"Oh so you're umm seeing Jeanette? Since when have you two become an item? You only kissed her on the cheek that doesn't mean a damn thing and if you do attempt to hurt my girl's' younger sister I'll personally kick your ass! Do I make myself clear? I'm warning you Troy and know this Jean is not that easy! You better watch your step; you're on my list and you don't want to be on my list!"

They headed out to the field and played a game of Soccer. When P.E. ended Alvin dressed back into his school clothes and sprayed his Axe body spray on. He spotted Simon and explained to him what Troy said in the locker room.

"Simon he's going to hurt Jeanette when he goes over there tonight. Please get over your jealousy and warn her? She'll listen to you. Simon you didn't even give her a chance to explain why he kissed her on the cheek. I'm telling you they're not together. Try asking her and she'll tell you. Simon please!"

Jeanette arrived at her locker and Simon tried to talk to her. She looked and slammed the locker in his face.

"I'm not listening to you! I think you already made it clear you and my friendship is now over! Now just leave me alone and by the way I wasn't going to date Troy but now that you want nothing to do with me at lunch I'm giving him my answer! Now move!"

Alvin glared at Simon.

"Nice going genius! I hope you're satisfied now! If she gets hurt by him it'll be entirely your fault! You and the jealousy; instead you get all pissed off and push her away at the same time! Nice going! You really messed up this time bro! I'm going to meet Brittany and the others. You better think about what you just did and figure out a way to fix it! I mean it Simon! Bye now!"

He looked.

"But Alvin; don't do this to me I'm your brother! Alvin! First my best friend and now my brother! Can anything else go wrong? Oh hey Troy; can I help you?"

Troy grabbed his collar and slammed him into the locker.

"Yes you can; stay away from Jeanette after tonight she will be mine if she likes it or not! Bye Simon; oh and sorry bout your glasses! Don't you dare try and warn her about what I'm going to do tonight when everyone is gone in her house but me and innocent Jeanette! Well until I get my hands on her anyway! She'll be screaming my name and I'll make her enjoy it!"

Simon got back up and glared. Then he slammed him into the locker with his eyes slanted in anger!

"Not if I can help it; you lay a hand on her tonight I'll personally hurt you! Do I make myself clear! Alvin isn't the only one out of my brothers that can fight! So can I you insensitive jock! You touch Jeanette I'll kick your ass right in front of her don't underestimate me buddy boy!"

Simon stormed off and put his spare glasses on his eyes and tried to find Jeanette. He spotted her by her class and ran up to her.

"Jeanette I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk this morning. I just don't trust that guy and don't want to see you get hurt! Please talk to me and stop ignoring me! Jeanette please just look at me. If he tries anything please call my cell I'll be right over there! Jean please promise me you'll be careful when you tutor him tonight! You're alone in that house and no one will be able to hear you if you scream! Please!"

She looked and stared into his periwinkle eyes.

"Fine Simon you win. But I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about he's not like that. I've known him all year and not once has he tried to make a play for me. But I really do like him and want to say yes to him to be his girl. Cause to be honest with you I hate being single and seeing my sisters with your brothers so happy when they make out."

He stared at her and sighed.

"Jean please don't say yes to him. He is not worth it and you deserve so much better! You deserve a guy who can relate to you and understand the stress you're under between school and your career with your sisters. Not a guy who plays it off like your fame and money means nothing to him like so many guys in our school! Someone who you can talk to about anything and will be there to hold you when things don't go your way! A person that will love you for your personality and not what you have because of the fame you acquired since you 3 left Australia when you were younger!"

She looked and stared.

"Simon the only guy that fits that description is umm you? Are you trying to tell me something? You're the only one who I can relate to and when I'm hurt you're always there to comfort me! Oh no the bell just rang Simon?"

She watched as he disappeared down the hall to his class and shook her head as she entered her class with her best friend.

"Tara if I'm not mistaken Simon just told me he's in love with me; but then I can just be hoping he is. Because I'm madly in love with Simon and yearn to be the girl he holds in his arms after he comes off that stage like my sisters are lucky enough to be the ones Alvin and Theodore hold in their arms after the screaming stops and they exit the stage and go back to their dressing room. "

Tara looked.

"Jeanie just tell him how you feel about him and then you'll know if that's what he was telling you. He's your best friend and you always talk to him about everything. It won't hurt to at least try! We both know he'll listen but I strongly advise you tell Troy no at lunch about being his girl. He gives me the creeps when he's by you and I don't think it's wise to have him go over there when you'll be alone. He has a reputation and it's not a good one. Besides just a short while ago I saw him threatening Simon and slamming him intro the locker. Or haven't you noticed he's wearing his spare glasses instead of his blue ones! Jean something isn't right and I guarantee it has a lot to do with Troy!"

She sighed and did her class work in silence and continued to watch the clock above the teacher's desk. Then she thought back to what Simon was telling her before class and also realized that Tara wasn't kidding about his spare glasses. Then she also saw the bruise behind his glasses. She also recalled the words of warning about Troy going to hurt her and how concerned he was. The lunch bell finally rang and she darted to the lockers where Simon and his brothers were walking toward the cafeteria with her sisters.

"Guys wait up for me. I'm wearing a skirt today and can't really run! "

The 5 of them slowed down and Jean met up with them. Then they entered the cafeteria and ate their food in silence. Troy approached Jeanette and kissed her on the cheek again. This time Simon turned his eyes away and continued to talk to his brothers about the signing coming up before Thanksgiving break. She wiped his kiss from her cheek and looked up.

"Troy I told you once and this is the last time. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now. I'm just your tutor and that's' as far as it goes. I'm a rock star and just don't have time for a relationship right now! I'll see you after school."

He glared at Simon and flicked him upside the head. Simon was about to get up and go after him but Alvin grabbed him and held him back.

"Don't you dare! If you lose it with this guy the school newspaper will print the story and it'll leak out to the press. Do you want that? Now pull yourself together and sit your butt down! Simon we can't risk the exposure of your temper or mine! Did you talk to Jean about that jerk and warn her?"

He sighed and he sipped his milk.

"Yes Alvin I did and she told me she'll be careful and call me if anything happens. Stop worrying you have basketball practice, Brittany has cheerleading practice and Theo and Elle have cooking class after school today. I'll just walk home alone and stay close behind Jeanette and Troy without her knowing when we go home! I'm the one that should be worrying; I'm in love with my best friend and tried to tell her and she just didn't get it! It's hopeless we'll never get together who am I kidding she's into Troy not me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanksgiving Romance

Ch 3

"The Truth is Finally Revealed"

As the bell rang Simon watched as his brothers and her sisters headed to their after school activities. He watched as Troy met up with Jeanette and just put his books in his locker watching every move Troy made by her. As they exited the school Simon followed behind cautiously. He watched as Jeanette and Troy entered the house and walked to his house still worrying about Jeanette around Troy.

He used his key to unlock the door but just couldn't concentrate on his homework still worrying about Jeanette. Troy's words repeated in his head as he continued to try and concentrate on his homework. He shook his head and put his homework to the side trying to relax and read a book in silence. That still didn't help him out. He continued to watch his cell phone and his concern grew stronger.

Back at Jeanette's house her and Troy went in her room and started their study session. At first it went well and he listened attentively as she was trying to teach him the chapter on punctuation that he so didn't get. Even though she thought he could be trusted she still kept her cell by her just in case what Simon said was going to happen. She just hoped that Simon was wrong. Though she was working with Troy the only thing on her mind was Simon and how her feelings for him have suddenly changed since they became best friends so long ago.

A few hours passed and Troy suddenly got bored and leaned over to kiss Jeanette. She accepted and wrapped her arms around him. Not realizing he was slowly pushing her down to her bed. At first she thought there was no harm but suddenly she felt his hands moving up her thighs and slowly sliding her skirt down. She thought it was just the air kicking in and remained still. Still enjoying the passionate kisses they shared. She heard his zipper coming down and realized what Simon warned her about was about to happen. She screamed out and he put his hand over her mouth as he came down on her. She struggled to get away and grabbed her CD case hitting him right in the head knocking him out. Then she jumped off her bed and got dressed again. Making sure she grabbed her cell and locked herself in the bathroom.

She dialed Simon's cell in tears. He saw his caller ID and picked up immediately.

"Jean it's me Simon. What 's the matter?"

She talked through her tears.

"Simon you were right he tried to rape me. Please come over here he's crazy and I'm afraid he's going to come after me again. Simon hurry please I'm really scared! Please get here as soon as you can. Oh no he just came to and is going to break my bathroom door down. SIMON please hurry!"

He jumped up from his bed and ran out the front door in a rage. He arrived at Jeanette's house and knocked on the door.

"Jean I'm here open the door please. Jeanette it's me Simon."

She heard Simon outside and sighed with relief he was here. She came out of the bathroom and looked around not seeing Troy. As she exited the bathroom she was about to head downstairs and open the door for Simon. Troy came out and grabbed her from behind and dragged her back into her room…..She reached for her cell and text Simon….

'SIMON help me…..pick the lock I can't get away from him!'

Simon got the text and used his credit card and slid it by the lock. He opened the door and ran up the stairs fuming. He got to Jeanette's door and heard her screaming.

"TROY get off of me please! I don't like you; please don't do this to me!"

Simon looked and stared at the door yelling through her door.

"Jean you're a chipmunk use your claws for defense. Jean your claws!!!!! Use your claws!! I'm coming!"

She drew her claws and pierced his family jewels. Then she knocked him off the bed. Simon made his way in the room and grabbed Troy. Troy swung at him and he grabbed his hand.

"I told you that I can also fight not just Alvin and you just pissed me off! Now you're going to wish you never laid your hands on Jeanette!"

She sat up in her bed and watched as Simon and Troy fought. Simon's face turned red and he knocked Troy out. Then he grabbed his family jewels with his claws and Troy cried out in pain.

"Simon let go of me. Please you're damaging my man hood! I'm sorry but she was asking for it. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

Simon glared.

"When a girl says no it means no! So don't even give me that shit. You were trying to get her to give it up to you. When she didn't you decided to force her so don't even try that crap! Now I'm telling you this for the last time stay away from Jeanette. Jean call the cops and put in a report! I'll hold him till the cops get here. Go on then."

She dialed the cops and they came right away. He dragged Troy down the stairs and threw him to the cops.

"He attempted to rape Jeanette Miller. She called me and I got here just in time."

The cops cuffed Troy. Then Jeanette gave them the report still shaken up from her ordeal. Simon turned to her and asked as they hauled him downtown.

"Are you sure he didn't succeed? I would've gotten here sooner but the front door was locked. Jean look at me are you sure you're ok? I'll take you down to the clinic so they can check you to make sure he didn't!"

She looked and ran into his arms and cried into his shirt.

"No he didn't succeed, but he almost did. I was stupid and accepted his kisses. I had no idea what he was up to and if you didn't come when you did I'd be scarred right now! Simon please don't leave me here alone. I'm still shaken up and don't want to be here alone. I should've never told Troy Ms. Miller was out of town. Then he wouldn't have attempted to rape me. I also should've listened to what you and Tara said about him! I'm so stupid please don't let me go!"

He held her close and stroked her forehead gently.

"You're not stupid Jeanette. You thought he liked you and had no idea what his intentions really were. Just be glad he didn't succeed. Look at me Jeanette and calm down please."

She lifted her head and gazed into his periwinkle eyes. Then he gazed into hers as he continued to stroke her forehead gently trying to comfort her. He leaned down to kiss her and at first she backed away and then something inside of her just told her to accept his kiss. She smiled up at him and then leaned back and their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around him and they continued to make out. He pushed her down to her bed and she remained still.

When they broke apart she smiled up at him and asked.

"Does this mean you are really in love with me or am, I just picturing your lips on mine in my head because I'm so in love with you Simon Seville?"

He smiled down at her and stroked her forehead gently.

"Yes I am madly in love with you Jeanette Miller; will you be my girl?"

She smiled up at him and moved her hands down his cheek. Then she pulled him down to her again and whispered in his ear.

"Yes Simon I'll be your girl. I love you so much. Sorry it took me so long to realize my true feelings for you, but we've been best friends for such a long time and I didn't want to jeopardize that if we got together! Can you ever forgive me?"

He smiled down at her and said.

"Yes I think that can be arranged. I love you to Jean. I guess after the heart break I suffered from Gillian made me afraid to ask another girl out afraid of rejection. You know like how Alvin struggled with the fact he was madly in love with your sister after Susie broke his heart and dumped him! He also was afraid that Brittany would reject him and as we can see he was wrong and is still with your sister. I hate to admit it but this time Alvin was right. "

She laughed and stared into his eyes removing his glasses. Then she took off her glasses and pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately moving her hands inside his shirt and slid it off over his head. He smiled down at her and stared into her eyes.

"Aren't you moving a little too fast Jean we just got together today? Neither of us are ready. I don't think it's wise especially after what Troy tried to do to you today."

She smiled up at him and said.

"Oh no definitely not that. I just want to look at your chest since obviously you're my man now. Simon you worry too much you know that, but I still love you. Besides making out does no harm right?"

He shook his head.

"No of course not, but sweetie I have to do my homework. Now that I know you're safe I can actually concentrate on my homework."

She looked up and stared.

"I understand but don't want to be left alone can't you just stay until Brittany comes home from cheerleading practice! Which is another hour oh Simon please!"

He looked.

"Ok fine if that will make you feel safe I'll stay till Brittany comes home ok Jean my precious. "

She smiled up at him and pushed him down to her bed moving her hands along his chest tracing the lines of his muscles.

"Oh you're almost as muscular as your brother Alvin. No matter why every time they make out he takes off his shirt and they get accused of doing something else. I remember a few times Ms. Miller grounded Brittany because of it."

Simon smiled.  
"Oh really I had no idea. Now that you told me that I can see why she thought that. Was your sister on her back or was he?"

She thought back.

"Umm he was on his back not my sister but she was still fully dressed if I'm not mistaken."

Simon stared and looked.

"Oh ok I see. That doesn't make sense at all. Why would his shirt be off when he was only making out with your sister? Now you got me thinking maybe they did I mean he is the bad boy and your sister is the bad girl?"

Jeanette shrugged and just continued to kiss Simon passionately as he lay on his back. Brittany checked the front door and headed inside.

"Jeanette I'm home. Jean hello it's me Brittany. Jeanette where are you?"

Jeanette woke up and shook Simon who had also fallen asleep. He got up off her bed and put his shirt back on. Then he kissed Jeanette good bye.

"Britt we're up here in your sister's bedroom."

Brittany put her book bag down and entered Jeanette's room.

"Hey Simon what are you doing here? I thought my sister was tutoring that jerk Troy this afternoon."

He looked and stared.

"Yes she was but he went after her and she called me. So I rushed over and grabbed him before he succeeded. Then she called the cops and they cuffed him and took him down town. Why are you looking at me like that Brittany?"

She smiled and stared.

"Oh because you have Jeanette's lipstick on your mouth. So are you two finally together or still in denial? Simon don't lie and just tell me the truth. For the longest time we all knew you two were into one another and tried to make you realize it but then we just gave up on trying. "

Jeanette looked.

"Yes Brittany as of today we're together. I'll admit it you were right and I was wrong. Can I ask you something?"

She looked and stared.

"Ask me what exactly?"

Simon looked and said.

"Well I should be going. I have a lot of homework to do and besides it's my turn to cook dinner tonight since Theodore won't be home till 7pm and Alvin at 7:30pm. Bye Jean my precious see you tomorrow. Love you."

Jeanette walked him out and Brittany watched as they kissed and sighed with relief.

'Finally they're together took them long enough. I have so much homework to do and this stupid essay.'

She entered her room and took out her lap top and started on her essay.

_**Simon and Jeanette are finally together exactly what was Jeanette going to ask Brittany and what will her answer be….The question will be answered in the last chapter…cause Brittany is too busy to answer now.**_


End file.
